


Hold My Heart

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Jack Is Dean's Pup, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Therapy, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Castiel runs a sanctuary for abused omegas that rescues Dean from a brothel. Dean is broken in every way possible. The road to healing is a long and bumpy one, but Cas is not giving up. Will his love be enough?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the kudos to my wonderful beta, KatelynDeveraux!

Castiel looked up when Sam walked into his office.

“There’s a new one coming in, probably escaped from Michael’s compound from the looks of him. He’s in rough shape. Won’t talk.”

Cas sighed. Ever since he’d started this rescue sanctuary for abused and neglected omegas, Michael Morningstar had been the bane of his existence. The way he abused his omegas was appalling, and so far, none of Sam’s legal attempts to shut his brothel down or get him to make restitution for what he did to omegas had worked. Most courts still thought of omegas as property.

“Send him to Ellen to treat his injuries when he gets here. When she’s fixed up what she can, put him in a room and call me.”

Sam nodded. “Will do, Cas.” He turned to leave.

“And Sam? Thanks.”

Sam smiled at him and left.

Castiel sat back in his chair with a sigh. He’d rescued hundreds of omegas over the years. Some had gone on to lead productive lives. The ones who were too broken stayed. It hurt Castiel’s heart to see how they had been treated, broken and hurt in ways that all the center’s therapists and doctors couldn’t heal. He hoped this latest one wasn’t too far gone.

Castiel went back to his paperwork. His sanctuary ran on funds from his inheritance and donations from good people who cared. 

When Sam buzzed him, he jumped. He’d almost forgotten that there was a new one. He picked up the phone.

“I’ll be right there, Sam.”

He walked to the housing unit and found Sam.

“So, tell me about him.”

Sam looked at some papers. 

“His name is Dean, at least that was the name on his arm band. He’s twenty-eight or nine, Ellen isn’t sure. He still won’t talk. He’s malnourished and beat up. You know, Michael’s usual.”

Castiel sighed. “Yeah, I know. I’m going in to talk to him.”

Sam nodded. “Be careful, Cas.”

Castiel nodded. “Always.”

Castiel opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The room was dark and he could just make out the shape of a man sitting on the bed.   
“Dean, my name is Castiel Novak. I run this sanctuary. I want to assure you that you are completely safe here. No one is going to hurt you in any way.”

He waited for an answer that never came.

“I’m going to turn the light on.”

He switched the light on, blinking. When he looked, he could see the omega, sitting on the bed. He was so beautiful, it took Castiel’s breath away. He walked to a chair across the room from the bed and sat down. 

Dean’s eyes flicked up for a brief moment and looked at him, but then they went back down.

Castiel could smell the fear, pain and distress rolling off the omega so thick it was nauseating. But somewhere underneath that was the scent of cinnamon. Everywhere Castiel could see, he was covered with bruises and cuts that Ellen had treated. His clothes hung on him as if they were two sizes too big.

“Dean, you don’t have to say anything. I wish you would, but you don’t have to. All we want is to take care of you. If you need or want anything, just ask. I’ll have some food sent to you. Before I go, is there anything you need or want?”. 

Dean shrugged, but Castiel heard a quiet sob come from the omega. He was crying. Castiel wanted to go to him, comfort him, but he was hesitant. 

“I’m sorry for what happened to you. I know you’re in pain. I… I could hug you if you’d let me.”

Dean shook his head. “No! Stay away from me.”

Castiel sighed. “That’s fine. I understand. I’ll go and get that food for you. Again, I’m sorry, you are safe here.”

Dean didn’t respond, so Castiel left. Sam was waiting in the hall.

“Cas?”

Castiel shook his head. “He wouldn’t talk, beyond telling me no when I offered to hug him. He needs food. Please have someone get him a meal. I’ll be back tomorrow, see if he feels any safer then.”

Sam nodded. 

Castiel walked back to his office and phoned Ellen.

“Can you come to my office? I want to talk about Dean.”

Ellen sat in a chair across from Castiel’s desk.

“Well, he’s been starved, of course. Beaten with fists and what looks like a belt. I didn’t do an exam, he was way too skittish, but I’d be willing to bet he’s been raped. There’s also evidence of syntheat in his system.”

Cas tilted his head. “Syntheat? What’s that?”

Ellen sighed. “It’s new. It keeps an omega in heat. Constantly.”

Castiel was shocked. “What? That’s got to be dangerous!”

Ellen nodded. “It is. Very. If they’re kept on it very long, it would kill them. The stress on their system would burn them out. Luckily, it didn’t appear that he was on it very long. It’s almost out of his system.”

“Thank god for that.”

Ellen stood up. “Well, until he’ll talk to me, or I can do a more thorough exam, that’s all I have.”

Castiel stood up too. “Thank you Ellen.”

Castiel sat back down and rubbed his eyes. The thought of any omega forced into heat, just so they would be pliable for any Alpha with a knot was so abhorrent to him, he felt sick. He needed to go home, get some sleep, eat something. He glanced at his watch and was startled to see it was past eight. He grabbed his jacket and left the office. He smiled at Jo on his way out. 

“I’m going home. Call me if there is any emergencies.”

Jo smiled at him. “Sure thing, boss. Try to get some sleep.”

“Thank you, I’ll try.”

Cas switched on the radio in his car, trying to concentrate on the music and not the stuff swirling in his brain. He was only partially successful.

He warmed up something he found in the fridge, popping it in the microwave and grabbed a beer while he was waiting. When the microwave dinged, he got the container out, looking into it. The casserole didn’t look appetizing at all. He chucked it in the trash and just got another beer. He went and sat on the couch. He couldn’t get Dean out of his mind. Dean was beautiful, but he was also so very abused, Castiel didn’t know if Dean could ever come back from it.

Castiel had a headache behind his eyes. Sighing, he got up and went to the bathroom. He stripped and got in the shower, letting the hot water beat on his aching muscles. When he was done, he dried off and got in bed naked. He turned over and tried to get the image of Dean out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas woke up from a dream that faded before he could remember it. He sat on the edge of the bed with a groan. His stomach grumbled. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten anything. He got up, pulled on some boxers and went to the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee and then got out a bagel. He cut it and put it in the toaster. When the toaster popped up, he grabbed the bagel, putting some cream cheese on it. He stood, munching a bite when the coffee pot chimed. He got a cup, and took it and the bagel to the table.

He sighed as he ate. He remembered Dean, and the fact that he needed to talk to him again. He just hoped the omega was doing at least a little better. He really wanted to hear how his voice sounded.

He sat the plate and the cup in the sink. Meg would be by today to clean. He went and got dressed. He left and drove to the sanctuary. Getting out, he went to his office and called Ellen. She told him that she hadn’t had a chance to check on Dean let this morning. 

“I’ve got three omegas in heat, and Jess is in labor. I’ve got my hands full here.”

Cas chuckled at how grumpy she sounded. 

“That’s fine, Ellen, I’ll go see how he’s doing.”

As Cas walked to the dorms, he thought about Jess. Her pregnancy was the result of being raped, but she steadfastly maintained she wanted her pup. Sam was suing for support for her pup from the Alpha who raped her. Cas hoped it worked out. When he got to Dean’s door, he knocked, but there was no answer.

He opened the door and peeked in. Dean was sitting on the side of the bed, looking like he hadn’t moved all night. 

“Dean? It’s Castiel. May I come in?”

Dean did a small motion with his hand, pretty much giving Cas the impression he didn’t care one way or the other. Cas walked to the chair and sat down.

“I was wondering how you were doing this morning. Did you eat?”

Dean looked at him, and his eyes were so green it was startling. He nodded.

“That’s good. Is there anything you need?”

Dean shook his head.

“Anything you want? Anything at all?”

Dean looked thoughtful but didn’t say anything.

“Tell me, Dean.”

Dean looked at him. “A pillow.”

Dean’s voice was deep and rich.

Cas smiled. “A pillow? Of course. I’ll get one for you right now.”

Cas jumped up and left the room. He went to the supply room, grabbing a pillow and put a fresh case on it. He carried it back to Dean’s room and handed it to Dean.

Dean took it and clutched it to his chest. The sight made Cas feel immensely sad. It was as if Dean needed something to hold on to, something to give him some kind of comfort.

Dean’s scent became a little better.

Cas wondered if Dean would like a teddy bear but he hesitated to ask. 

“Dean, you’re going to have to let Ellen examine you in a day or two. She needs to make sure you’re healthy.”

Dean nodded. Cas took that as consent.

“Thank you. I’ll let her know. You can leave this room anytime you feel up to it, I hope you know. Maybe meet some of the other omegas? “

Dean shook his head no. Cas sighed. 

“That’s fine, Dean, just know it’s fine whenever you’re ready.”

Dean squeezed his pillow tighter. Cas wanted to go to him so badly, he had to stand up and leave. He turned at the door. 

“Good bye, Dean. I’ll come back to see you later.”

Nothing. No acknowledgement at all. 

Cas walked back to this office. He called Sam on the phone.

“Sam? How is our latest suit going?”

Sam sighed. “It’s going. The judge hasn’t thrown it out yet. I really think we may get Jo some compensation.”

Cas smiled. “That’s great Sam, really.”

Sam sighed. “How’s Dean doing?”

“He talked a little to me. He still hasn’t left his room. But I have hope.”

“That’s great, Cas. Talk to you soon.”

Cas said good bye and hung up. He looked at his computer and turned it on with a sigh. There was work to be done. It was nearly lunchtime when his phone rang. When he picked it up, he heard Ellen’s frantic voice.

“Cas, I need help with Dean. I was trying to examine him but he’s freaking out.”

Cas said, “I’m on my way,” and ran out. He ran all the way to the infirmary. When he got in, Dean was sitting on the floor, his knees pulled up under his chin. He was rocking back and forth, sweaty and panting for breath. He was mumbling, “No, no, no,” with every labored breath. 

Cas looked at Ellen. She looked frantic. 

“He’s having a panic attack but he won’t let anyone near him.”

Cas nodded and grabbed a pillow. He walked slowly towards Dean, then sat on the floor next to him.

“Dean? It’s Cas. I’ve got a pillow.” He held it out to Dean and Dean snatched it and held it against himself tightly.

“Dean, you need to slow down your breathing. Can you do that for me?”

Dean shook his head and looked at Cas with frightened eyes, then he did something amazing. He grabbed Cas by the shirt, pulled him close and scented Cas’ throat.

Cas stiffened for just a moment, but then he put his hand on the back of Dean’s head.

“That’s it, sweet omega. Breathe. Everything’s fine. You’re safe.”

Dean clung to Cas and scented his neck. Gradually he began to relax, and his breathing got more even. Cas just held him, then began to rub Dean’s back.

Dean leaned into him and relaxed fully. He didn’t move away. Cas held him, then heard Dean whisper in his ear, “Alpha.”

Stunned, Cas knew he’d met his true mate. He struggled with not feeling rage over what had been done to Dean before they’d found each other, because he knew Dean would scent it and it would scare him. 

He whispered back, “My omega.”

Ellen stood, staring at them. “Cas?”    
Cas shushed her. “Leave us alone, please.”

Ellen left and Cas held his mate tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas held him for a little bit longer, then pulled back. Dean looked at him. The scent of fear rolled off him.

Cas smiled. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, Dean. You’re safe, but Ellen needs to examine you, make sure everything is alright.”

Dean shook his head, but Cas took him by the chin and made Dean look at him.

“I’ll be right there with you.”

Dean sighed and nodded. Cas stood up, helped Dean to stand, then walked him to the exam table.

“Ellen you can come back in.” Castiel called softly.

Ellen put Dean’s feet in the stirrups and pulled him down until his ass was at the end of the table. Dean turned his face away from Cas while Ellen did her exam. Cas held his hand during the entire thing.

When it was over, Dean dressed and Cas walked him back to his room.

“I have to go do some work, but I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Dean nodded but didn’t speak.

Cas sat at his desk when there was a knock on the door. He told whoever it was to come in. Ellen walked in and sat down.

“Cas, there was something I think you need to know, something I found during the exam.”

Cas looked at her, concerned. “What? What was it?”

Ellen sighed. “Dean has given birth.”

Cas covered his eyes for a moment. “Okay, Ellen. Thanks. I’ll talk to him.”

When Ellen was gone, Cas sat back in his chair. He was really upset by the news. It meant Dean had a pup that had either died, or was taken from him. Either way, it had to be incredibly painful for him, not to mention that the pup was probably the result of him being raped. It hurt Cas so much… but it made him so angry at the same time. His mate, his omega, abused. It was too much. Cas had been mad about how omegas were treated before, but this was different. This time he felt like he could kill. He struggled to get control before he went to talk to Dean. The last thing he needed right now was to frighten Dean.

When he felt he had control, he went to Dean’s room. He knocked, calling out, “Dean? It’s Cas.”

Dean told him he could come in.

Cas walked to the chair, and looked at Dean. Dean was sitting on the bed and looked so sad, it broke Cas’ heart.

“Dean? I… I need to ask you something. And please, believe me, I only want to help.”

Dean looked at him and nodded.

“Ellen says you had a pup. I need to know about that.”

Dean looked away. “I… I don’t want to talk about that.”

Cas went and kneeled in front of him. “Dean, I know it’s painful, but I want to help if I can. Please, tell me about it.”

Dean sighed deeply. “He was so small. So perfect. They… they took him away from me.”

Cas wanted to hug Dean, but he knew better.

“So, you had a son. What was his name?”

Dean looked at him. “Jack. I named him Jack.”

Cas smiled. “That’s a wonderful name. When was he born?”

“May eighteenth. Last year.”

“Okay, Dean. I’m going to do everything in my power to find Jack. I can’t promise you that I can get him back, but I will do everything I can.”

A tear slipped down Dean’s cheek. “Thank you Alpha.”

Cas took one of Dean’s hands and held it.

“Dean, do you know… that we’re…”

“True mates? Yeah, I got that idea, but you need to forget it. I’m nobody’s mate.”

Cas sighed and dropped Dean’s hand.

“I’m not going to forget it, Dean. We belong together.”

Dean looked at him and his scent was angry and sour.   
“Oh yeah, Mr. fancy pants, I’m just what you want for a mate. A used-up omega who’s taken more knots than you can even imagine. A mate who’s covered with scars, a mate who had a pup and doesn’t even know who the father is! I’m perfect for you!”

Cas sat down on the floor. “Dean, stop. I know you’ve been horribly abused, but none of those things matter to me. Well, they matter, of course, but they don’t make you a bad omega. They don’t make you any less perfect for me.”

Dean looked at him, then at the wall. “Get out, Cas. Leave me be.”

Cas sighed, but stood up. He said as he was leaving, “I’ll be back, Dean.”

Dean looked at the wall and didn’t speak.

When Cas got back to his office, he phoned Sam.

“Sam, I’ve got a job for you, top priority. Dean had a pup that was taken from him, he named him Jack and he was born on May eighteenth of last year. I need you to find him.”

Sam was quiet for a moment. “I’ll get Gabriel on it right away. He may be goofy, but he’s the best PI around.”

Cas thanked him and hung up. He needed to find Dean’s pup. He needed to give Dean a win. Just one win in his very hard life. He needed to make Dean see that he was worth everything to Cas. After a few minutes, he picked up the phone again.

“Hello, Pam? It’s Cas. I’ve got someone who needs your particular brand of therapy.”

He felt marginally better when he hung up. Pam was going to see Dean the next day. Cas just prayed that Dean responded to Pam’s somewhat unique way of helping people.

He arranged to have his dinner in Dean’s room. When it was dinner time he walked to Dean’s room and knocked. There was a terse, ‘Come in’ from inside so he went in.

Dean was staring at the two meal trays sitting on the table.

“Hello, Dean. I thought it would be nice to eat together. I hope you don’t mind.”

Dean shrugged. “Whatever.”

Cas sat at the table and grabbed his fork. Dean watched him, but then he did the same.

They ate in silence. Dean ate everything. Cas was encouraged at the fact that Dean didn’t look like he was starving anymore.

“Dean? Is there anything I can get you? Dessert maybe?”

Dean eyed him. “Pie?”

Cas laughed. “Yes! Pie sounds perfect. I’ll get us some.”

When Cas came back with two slices of apple pie, he smiled at the look on Dean’s face. He ate his, watching the look on Dean’s face when he ate his.

Cas made a mental note: Dean loves pie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dean’s POV**

Dean was kicked back on his bed, reading. He’d snuck out of his room in the middle of the night, just wandering around, trying to get a feel for where he was. He’d wandered into a library. It held hundreds of books. He stared at the titles until he’d found a couple that looked interesting. He was currently reading Slaughterhouse Five.

He put the book on his lap and sat, thinking about… well, everything. He’d barely escaped Michael, he’d wandered the streets for days. But when that guy found him, talking to him about the Sanctuary, it sounded like his last chance, so he’d gone with the guy. He still didn’t know his name.

Then, there was Cas. He’d known the second Cas walked in the door. True mates. He’d never believed it was possible, and now? It was like fate had one more kick in the balls just waiting for him. He was broken, used up, and only then had he met his true mate. It hurt too much to think about. Then his mind wandered to Jack, and that hurt even more, so he picked his book back up again.

There was a knock on the door. Dean stayed quiet. If he did that, sometimes whoever it was would go away. But no, there was another knock. 

“Come in.” Dean sighed.

A pretty woman wearing sunglasses came in. She was smiling. Dean scented a beta.

“Hi, Dean, I’m Pamela. You can call me Pam. Cas thought we should talk.”

Dean sat on the edge of the bed with a frown.

“Yeah, well, I don’t really like talking.”

Pam laughed. “Yeah, Cas told me. So how about I talk?”

Dean grunted. 

“You are so handsome! Cas didn’t do you justice. I believe I could bounce a nickel off that ass of yours.”

Dean looked at her and blushed, which made Pam laugh even more.

“So, Cas told me you were held in Michael’s brothel. That sucks.”

Dean really frowned at her. “And how would you know?”

Pam smiled. “Because I was too.”

Dean was shocked. “You? But you aren’t omega! What did he want with you?”

Pam’s smile faded. “He liked my looks. He gave me to a few Alphas that had a taste for betas.”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. “You got out? And you… you’re fine now?”

Pam nodded. “I did get out, thanks to a couple of wonderful people, and I am fine now, thanks to Cas.”

“Cas helped you.” It wasn’t a question, but Pam answered anyway.

“He did. If it weren’t for him, I’d be dead. I’d have killed myself.”

Dean nodded. 

“So, sweetie, how about you? You ready to heal, start over, have a nice life?”

Dean sat there, thinking about that. He never thought that was even a possibility.

He nodded.

“Great! Let’s get started then, shall we? I’m going to tell you what it was like for me, being at Michael’s, then, you can tell me what it was like for you. Deal?”

Dean nodded again.

He listened to Pam tell him about how awful it was, how much she was used, beaten, starved, ignored when she was hurt or in pain. It was all very familiar.

When Pam was finished, there was a knock on the door, and a woman brought them lunch. Dean didn’t feel much like eating, so Pam ate and he nibbled on some cheese. 

When they were done, Pam looked at him with a sad smile.

“Now, you tell me how it was for you.”

Dean took a deep breath. He started out slowly, but when he got started he couldn’t stop. He told her how Michael had raped him, taken his virginity, beat him until he would do anything Michael wanted just to make it stop. He told her about all the faceless Alphas, how hungry he was all the time. He told her about being on syntheat, how much it hurt. He felt like he was boiling from the inside out. Then he told her about Jack. 

Dean was only allowed to be pregnant because there were Alphas who got off on being with a pregnant omega. He told her how hard the birth was, because he had to do it alone, then how they came for his pup. He was crying so hard he could hardly talk.

Pam sat by him, holding him. When he finally got control, she sat back.

“It’s better, to tell it, it makes it better somehow. When you feel up to it, you can tell Cas. He won’t hate you, he won’t think less of you. He’ll just hurt with you and do his best to take that hurt away. You can trust Cas.”

Dean nodded. He felt like he could trust Cas from the moment he met him, but he was afraid of what Cas would think of him if he ever heard Dean’s story. He didn’t want him to be disgusted. 

“Are you sure, Pam? I mean, it’s one thing to hear about terrible things and you know, not  _ hate _ the person, but it’s another thing entirely when the one who’s telling you is your true mate. I’m… I’m afraid.”

Pam patted his back. “Cas could never hate you, sweetie, or be disgusted by you. He hates what they did to you but he knows you weren’t at fault. He’s disgusted by Michael and those Alphas that hurt you. But he cares about you. I know he does.”

Dean leaned into her side. “Thanks, Pam.”

Pam got up with a smile. “You are so welcome, Dean. Can I come back and talk again sometime?”

Dean smiled at her. “Sure. Come by anytime, Pam.”

Dean sat, thinking. He felt a little better, Pam was right about that. He suddenly wanted to see Cas. He went out into the hall, and looked for anyone. When he got to the library, there was a woman standing there, an Alpha. 

“Excuse me. I was wondering, could you please tell Cas that Dean wants to see him?”

The woman smiled at him. “Sure thing, sweetie, I’ll tell him.

Dean went back to his room to wait.

He didn’t have to wait long. There was a knock on his door.

“Come in, Cas.”

The door opened and in walked Cas. Beautiful, amazing Cas. His messy hair, his piercing blue eyes, his sharp jawline… He was every one of Dean’s dreams.

“You asked to talk to me?’

Dean smiled at him. “Yeah, uh, I’d like to thank you for sending Pam to talk to me.”

Cas sat down on the chair. “She’s something special, isn’t she?”

Dean nodded. “She is. She… helped a little.”

Cas smiled so brightly it hurt Dean’s eyes to look at him.

‘“I’m so glad. I thought she might be able to. She understands what you’ve been through.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, she told me. I, uh… I just wanted to say thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

They were silent for a few minutes, then Cas stood up. 

“Well, I guess…”

Dean didn’t want him to leave. “Can you… will you eat with me?”

Cas smiled. “I’d like that Dean.” He sat back down.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel really enjoyed dinner with Dean. They actually talked a little. Dean asked some questions about the Sanctuary, which Cas was more than happy to answer. He told Dean about his mother, who was an omega that his father treated poorly. How he vowed when he had the money, he’d do anything to help all omegas. When he’d found out that there were omegas who had been kidnapped and held against their will in brothels, that’s where he began. He funded this place with the money his parents left him when they were killed in a plane crash. He’d also gotten donations from like-minded people. 

He told Dean all about this, and Dean listened, fascinated. He asked intelligent questions. Cas was very impressed.

“You’re very smart, Dean. Did you go to school?”

Dean nodded. “Made it all the way through high school. Wanted to go to college, but well… never got the chance.”

Cas sat, thoughtful. “What would you have taken, if you had gone to college?”

Dean smiled. “I dunno. Never decided.”

Cas laughed. 

Cas went and got Dean a piece of pie, and sat watching him eat it. Dean moaned with every bite. Cas had to really struggle to not get hard at the sound.

It was past time for Cas to go home. He stood up and told Dean he needed to go. Dean stood up. They stared at each other, Dean’s eyes flicked to Cas’ lips and back up.

“Do you live in an apartment?”

“No, I have a small house.”

Dean looked away. “I’d like to see it someday.”

Cas took one of Dean’s hands and held it. 

“You will.”

Dean blushed. Cas took his hand away, and walked to the door.

“See you tomorrow, Dean.”

Dean smiled shyly. “Yeah, Cas, see you tomorrow.”

Cas smiled all the way home.

He got in the shower, remembering the sounds of Dean moaning while he ate his pie. Cas’ dick got hard and he began to run his hand along it. He thumbed the tip, pulling the foreskin back with a moan if his own. He pictured in his mind Dean under him, moaning out Cas’ name. He squeezed under his knot and came with a shout, painting the shower wall with his cum. He slept like a log that night.

He woke up with a wonderful idea. He smiled all the way to work.

When he got there, he walked to Dean’s room, and went in when Dean said to come in.

“Dean, would you like to go to dinner with me?”

Dean looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language.

“Cas, what are you talking about? You mean, like out? You have to be crazy.”

Cas grinned. “Of course I mean out. I can get you something nice to wear. We can go and eat anything you like. Come on, please say yes.”

Dean considered it for a moment. “Yes, I guess.”

Cas smiled. “Great! I’ll arrange for some clothes to be brought to you. I’ll pick you up at six.”

Dean looked at him. “Is this a date, Cas?”

“Yes, it’s a date!”

Dean smiled. “You’re nuts.”

Cas grinned, “You have no idea.”

Cas sent Alfie out to get Dean an outfit. He returned with a henley, form fitting jeans, a flannel shirt to wear as a overshirt and a leather jacket. Dean loved them.

Cas was smiling all day.

Dean took a shower thinking about Cas. He was so handsome, and it felt so good when Dean had scented him in the infirmary. He touched himself, running his hand up and down his cock, and quietly moaned out Cas’ name. 

Dean was ready, wearing his new outfit and pacing his room. When Cas knocked, he jumped.

“Coming!” He opened the door.

Cas looked him up and down, smiling.

“Dean, you look… good.”

Dean blushed. “Thanks, Cas.”

In the car, Cas asked Dean what he wanted to eat.

With no hesitation at all, Dean answered, “A burger, some fries and a beer.”

Cas smiled at him. “And pie?”

Dean smiled back. “And pie!”

Cas started the car. “I know just the place.”

Cas drove to the Roadhouse, a diner/bar. He told Dean they had the best burgers in town, and smiled at the way Dean’s eyes lit up.

They settled into a booth and gave the waitress their order. She brought them both a beer, and Dean sat and stared at it for so long, Cas got concerned.

“What’s wrong, Dean?”

Dean looked at him. “Nothing, Cas. Really. It’s just my first beer in like eight years, and I’m having a little trouble believing I’m really here, with you, and that’s a real beer in front of me.”

Cas reached out and covered Dean’s hand with his own.

“It’s real, Dean. You are here with me.”

Dean smiled and picked up his beer with his other hand and took a long drink. He sat the bottle back on the table, smiling brightly. Cas squeezed his hand.

The food was great, as usual. Dean inhaled his, then sat back with a satisfied sigh.

“That was fan-fucking-tastic, Cas. Thank you.”

Cas beamed at him. “You’re welcome, Dean. Told you they were the best burgers in town. So, ready for some pie?”

Dean grinned. “Always!”

Cas got cherry pie, Dean got apple with some ice cream on top. They shared bites, and Cas looked at Dean’s lips as they slid across his fork. 

They ended with coffee. 

Cas sighed. “It’s probably time to go.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I guess I better get back to my room.”

Cas sat a moment, looking at Dean.

“You could come home with me. No expectations, I’ve got a spare room. Just, well, I’d like to spend more time with you.”

Dean looked at him for a moment. 

“Yeah, Cas, that sounds nice.”

Cas smiled. “Okay! Let’s go then.”

When he pulled into the driveway of his house, Dean whistled. 

“Nice place, Cas.”

Cas turned the car off. “It’s comfy. It’s home.”

They walked inside, and Cas let Dean take it in. It was nothing fancy, just a warm, cozy room. There was a fireplace with pictures on the mantel. Dean walked to it and looked at the photos.

“Family?”

Cas followed him. “Yes. those are my parents, and the rest are my brothers.”

Dean sighed. “Big family.”

Cas led him to the couch and they both sat down. “It is, but we aren’t close.”

“There was just my dad and me. He died ten years ago.”

Cas felt sad. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean looked at the wall. “Yeah, it’s okay, Cas. My dad was kind of a jerk.”

Cas took him by the hand. “Come on, I’ll show you your room.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean lay in bed, his mind filled with Cas. The whole house was permeated with his scent. It. was all old books, honey and sunshine. The kind of sunshine that reminded Dean of when it was really, really cold and at last there was a warm day, when you could just stand in the sun and soak up it’s warmth. Dean couldn’t get enough of it.

He couldn’t sleep. His mind was going in circles. He wanted to be the kind of mate Cas really deserved, the kind Cas could be proud of. But he knew that wasn’t him. No matter how much he wanted it, it just couldn’t be.

Sighing, he turned over and tried to go to sleep.

Cas woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and grabbed the phone. It was Sam.

“Sam?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry to call so early, but I’ve got news, and I figured you’d want to know right away. I found Jack.”

Cas was awake now. “You did? Where, how?”

Sam took a deep breath. “I don’t ask Gabe how he does what he does. Anyway, Jack is part of a scheme to defraud foster care. They give a pup to a couple, get the monthly benefits and pretty much just give the pup the bare necessities to keep it alive.”

Cas was horrified. “Sam, we have to get Jack out of there.”

“I’m on it, Cas. I’ll have him by this afternoon. Where do you want me to take him when I do?”

“Bring him to my house, Sam. I’ll get everything Dean will need to care for him here.”

Sam said okay and goodbye. Cas sat on his bed, thinking about telling Dean.

He got up and dressed. He went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He knew he needed some, and he bet Dean would too. 

When it was done, Cas got out two mugs, setting some sugar and cream on the table. Then he walked to Dean’s room and knocked. Dean answered immediately.

Cas opened the door and peeked his head in.

“There’s coffee. I have some news. Come out when you’re ready.”

Dean followed Cas to the kitchen and accepted the mug of coffee with a smile. 

“So, what’s your news?”

Cas sat down across from Dean.

“We found Jack.”

Dean put his cup down and just looked at Cas for a few moments.

“You… found Jack?”

Cas smiled at him. “We did. Well, Sam and a private investigator named Gabriel did. They’ll bring him here this afternoon.”

Dean sat there for a few minutes.

“Cas, I have no way to take care of him.”

Cas reached out and touched Dean’s hand.

“Yes, you do. You can live here, you and Jack. We’re going to go out, buy everything you’ll need, and everything will be ready for him when he gets here.”

Dean started to cry, silently. Cas waited.

“Cas… I don’t know what to say. I... “

Cas smiled. “Just say okay, Dean. That’s all you need to say.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, Cas. Okay.”

Dean was just finishing putting the sheets on the crib when Cas told him they were on their way with Jack. Dean looked around the nursery. It was in the room next to Dean’s, and it was perfect. There was literally everything the two of them could think of for a one year old.

Dean walked to the living room and sat down with Cas. He couldn’t sit, though, he began to pace the room. When there was a knock on the door, he jumped.

Cas went and opened the door. Sam walked in with a pup in his arms. He stopped, and looked between Cas and Dean.

Dean just stood there. Cas went to Sam and took the pup, walking him over to Dean.

The pup held out his arms to Dean. Dean reached out and took him. 

He sobbed, clutching the pup to his chest.

Cas stood there, smiling at the two of them. When Jack started to wiggle, Dean put him on the couch and sat next to him. Cas turned to Sam.

“Thank you, Sam. for everything.”

Sam smiled. “No problem. I gotta get going.”

Cas said goodbye to Sam and turned to look at Dean and Jack. Dean turned his face to look at Cas, his cheeks wet.

“Cas, I don’t know what to say. How to thank you…”

Cas shook his head. “No thanks are necessary, Dean. Just seeing the two of you together is enough for me.”

Dean played with Jack. Cas joined in a rousing game of peek a boo that had Jack laughing. When Jack yawned and started to suck his thumb, Dean carried him to his crib and laid him down.

When he walked back out to the living room, Cas was on the phone.

“I’m taking a few days off. You can hold down the fort. Call me if there’s anything you can’t handle. Yeah, okay.”

He hung up and sat his phone on the coffee table. Dean sat down beside him.

“You don’t have to stay home with us, Cas. We’ll be okay.”

Cas smiled. “I know you’ll be fine. I want to stay home. I wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

Dean moved closer to him. They stared at each other. Cas licked his lips and Dean’s eyes tracked it.

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. Cas was shocked for half a second, then he put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him closer.

Dean’s scent was all leather and cinnamon, with a smokey undertone that went straight to Cas’ dick. When he ran his tongue over Dean’s, Dean moaned into his mouth. Dean’s hands went to Cas’ hips. They kissed until they both had to break for a breath.

Dean was immediately shy. He looked away. Cas touched Dean’s cheek and turned his face back.

“Dean, I don’t expect anything. I can wait until you’re ready. If you never are, that’s okay too. But you don’t need to shy away from me.”

Dean looked deeply into Cas’ eyes, then nodded. 

“Okay, Cas.”

“Good. Now, I think it’s time for lunch.”

Cas left to go to the kitchen. Dean sat on the couch, thinking about how good that kiss had been. He still couldn’t believe he had Jack back, and he was living in Cas’ house with Cas. He felt like he didn’t deserve all the good that was happening to him, but he resolved to do his best with it. He walked to the nursery and looked at Jack, who was still sleeping peacefully, then went to the kitchen to see if he could help Cas with lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were idyllic for Cas and Dean. They took care of Jack, who was a happy, curious pup in spite of the neglect he’d endured. He was always laughing or babbling his baby talk. He was very affectionate, loving cuddles. 

Dean and Cas made out a little after Jack went to bed. Dean never let it get very far and Cas never pushed him for more. It was enough, for now.

Cas had to go back to work. He’d bought Dean a phone, so he would have it in case any emergency arose, but also so they could stay in touch during the day. Cas kissed Dean goodbye, reluctantly, and left.

Dean fed Jack breakfast, then put him on the living room floor to play. Jack had become very attached to a bumblebee stuffy and he was currently talking baby talk to it.

Dean heard the front door knob rattle and got up.

“Cas? Forget something?”

The door burst open before he could get to it, Michael walked in, flanked by Raphael and Uriel. Dean backed up.

“Dean, Dean, Dean. Did you really think I’d let you go so easily? You were always my favorite. Wasn’t he always my favorite?” Raphael and Uriel nodded.

Dean stood between them and Jack.

“Michael, please. Do anything you want to me, but please, don’t hurt my pup.”

Michael smiled and it sent chills down Dean’s spine.

“Your spawn? No, I won’t hurt him. What kind of man do you think I am? Let Castiel have it. That man has been a pain in my ass for so long, let him take your pup. He’ll never find you, and I suspect that will hurt something awful.”

Raphael and Uriel grabbed Dean and drug him out of the house. Michael followed, shutting the door behind him and leaving Jack alone on the living room floor.

Cas looked at his watch with a smile. He picked up his phone and called Dean. It rang until Dean’s voicemail picked up. He sat the phone down, not smiling anymore. He tried three more times, getting the voicemail every time. He called Sam.

“Sam? Something's wrong at my house. Dean isn’t answering.”

“I’m leaving now.”

“I’ll meet you there.” Cas hung up and ran for the door.

Cas got there first. As he was hurrying to the door, he could hear Jack crying.

When he got inside, Jack was sitting on the floor, crying hard. He’d obviously been crying for a while. Cas picked him up and went through the house, room by room, looking for Dean.

Sam got there as Cas was getting back to the living room. Jack had stopped crying.

“Sam. Dean’s gone. I don’t know…”

Sam sighed. “I think Michael took him.”

Cas wanted to die, or kill. He looked at Sam.

“What do we do?”

Sam had his phone out. “Gabe? Yeah, it’s Sam. Dean’s missing and I think Michael took him.”

He listened for a minute. “Yeah, okay. Let me know.”

He looked at Cas. “Gabe’s gonna look into it. In the meantime, I guess we call the cops.”

Michael grabbed Dean by his shirt, hitting him again. Dean’s face was covered in blood. One eye was swollen shut. Michael let him drop.

“Dean, what were you thinking, running away from me like that? I don’t like my things running away from me.”

Dean just grunted. Michael sighed. 

“Take him and put him in a room.” He turned to the beta that was standing nearby. The beta grabbed Dean by his arm, dragging him from the room.

He lay on the floor where Cole had dumped him. His entire being was in pain. He wished Michael would just kill him and get it over with, but probably no such luck.

He struggled to sit up, spitting out some of the blood in his mouth and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

At least Jack was alive, and he would be safe and happy with Cas. Dean felt his throat hitch with the need to cry, but he wouldn’t give Michael the satisfaction.

Cas. Beautiful, loving Cas. So good, too good for Dean. At least he had the last few days to remember. They were the happiest of his life. 

He crawled to the bed and lay down, waiting for whatever was coming. Death, rape, another beating, it didn’t really matter. Michael had him and would do whatever he wanted.

Cas was trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn’t wake up Jack, but it was hard.

“Sam, it’s been two days! Why can’t anyone find him? What if he’s dead? I can’t…” His voice suppressed a sob.

Sam touched his shoulder. “Cas, I don’t think Dean’s dead. Michael would leave him somewhere where he could be found. He’d want you to know he was dead. You’ve got to be hopeful. We’ll find him. I swear to you, we’ll find him.”

Cas collapsed on the couch. “But what will he be like when we do? Michael will break him, Sam. He’ll torture him… He’s not that strong.”

Sam sat on the couch beside Cas. “Cas, he’s stronger than you think he is. He survived years with Michael. He won’t give up. He’s stronger than that.”

Cas looked at him. “I pray you’re right Sam.”

“And besides, Cas, you have to be strong for Jack. He needs you.”

Cas nodded. “I know, Sam. I’m trying.”

Sam patted his arm.

Dean dreamed about Cas. He’d been totally alone in this room, and he had no idea how long it had been. There were no windows, only one door and it was bolted from the outside. There wasn’t even a door to the bathroom. Someone would bring him a little food and some water once a day. He struggled to remember how many times that had been, but he couldn’t. He just lay there and willed himself to die, but that wasn’t working either.

Dreams about Cas were bittersweet. They were so nice while he was dreaming but they hurt like hell when he woke up. He tried to imagine Cas taking care of Jack, but that was getting harder to do. 

He’d given up.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam beat on the door. Cas opened it. Sam just said, “Gabe got a lead.”

Cas turned to Charlie, a friend who had been helping Cas with Jack.

“Charlie, I gotta go. Stay with Jack.” 

He didn’t even wait for an answer. He just ran out the door after Sam. He got in Sam’s car.

“So, Gabe has had feelers out all over town. One of them told him that Michael is holed up in a building he owns. Says he’s been there for four days.’

Cas looked at him. “Dean’s been missing for four days.”

Sam glanced at him then back at the road. “Exactly. Gabe is gonna meet us there, with a couple of his employees.”

Sam pulled over and parked at the curb. He and Cas got out, walking to where Gabe was standing with two other guys. When they got close, Gabe introduced them as Jesse and Cesare. 

“Let me go in first.” Gabe drew out a gun. Jesse and Cesare did as well. Sam nodded, and Cas gave a curt nod.

They walked to the door of the building. It looked like an abandoned factory, but Gabe told them that Michael had converted it to rooms for some of his omegas. They opened the door silently and went inside.

Two Alphas stood there, but when they saw Gabe’s gun, their eyes got big. Gabe made a shush action with his finger to his lips, and Jesse locked them in a closet.

They walked silently further in, and came to a hall with doors on either side. One by one, they opened the doors, each room was empty.

When they came to a door that was bolted, Gabe put a finger to his lips again, and pulled back the bolt. When they opened the door, they saw Dean, laying on a bed. 

Cas ran in. “Dean? Dean, I’m here.”

Dean opened the one eye that wasn’t swollen shut. “Cas?”

Cas kissed his forehead. “Yes, baby it’s me.”

Just then he heard Gabe say, “Michael?”

Cas saw red. Everything was red. He charged at Michael, hitting him full force. Michael went down and Cas was on him, hitting him over and over and growling.

Someone pulled Cas off. He heard from far away, “Cas! Cas, stop. The cops are on their way. They’ll take care of him. Go help Dean.”

When he heard Dean’s name, he came back to himself. He turned around and went to where Dean was sitting up on the filthy bed.

“Baby, Baby I’m so sorry. I never should have left you alone. Please… Dean?”

Dean smiled as much as his split lip would allow.

“Hey, Cas. Is Jack alright?”

Cas laughed. “Yes, he’s fine. He just needs his daddy back.”

Dean sat in the back of an ambulance, paramedics seeing to his injuries. Cas sat with him. They both watched Michael Morningstar being walked out in handcuffs and put in the back of a police car.

“You really did a number on him, Cas.”

Cas sighed. “I would have killed him with my bare hands if Sam hadn’t stopped me”

Dean looked at him. “I saw you, Cas. It was all kinds of hot.”

Cas chuckled. “Oh turned you on, did it?” He growled deep in his throat and Dean blushed.

Sam walked over to them. “The cops have arrested him for kidnapping, assault and attempted murder. He’ll be going away for the rest of his life.”

Dean nodded. Cas wrapped an arm around him.

Dean looked at Cas. “Can we go home now? I want to see Jack.”

Cas kissed his forehead. “Of course we can, baby.”

Dean walked in the door. The second Jack saw him, his little face lit up and he held out his arms for Dean to pick him up. Charlie sat and smiled at Cas.

Dean hugged his son to his chest, kissing Jack’s head.

“Daddy missed you.”

Jack babbled something back. 

Dean sat down with Jack in his lap. He looked at Charlie.

“I don’t know who you are, but thank you for taking care of him.”

Cas introduced her to Dean. She leaned over and gave him a hug, then left.    
“Call me if you need me, Cas.”

Cas went to fix something for Dean to eat. He held Jack while Dean ate, then they bathed Jack together and put him to bed.

Back out on the couch, Cas pulled Dean in for a kiss. Dean kissed back at first, then pulled away.

“Cas, I… I just can’t. I want to, but I can’t.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s knee. “It’s okay, Dean. Really. You probably need some sleep.”

Dean nodded. He got up and walked to his room. He threw himself down on the bed fully clothed. He knew he needed a shower, but he didn’t have the energy. He thought about Cas.

Cas deserved a good mate. He deserved the best of everything. If it weren’t for Jack, Dean wouldn’t have even come back to this house. But this was where Jack was, it was his home. Dean was just going to have to tell Cas he needed to find another mate. Dean couldn’t be that for him. Maybe he could take Jack to the Sanctuary with him. Maybe he could find a job somewhere and get them a little apartment.

He was too tired to think. He turned over and went to sleep for the first time in days.

He woke with a start. The sun was shining, and he glanced at the clock. He was shocked to see it was close to eleven. He sat on the edge of the bed with a groan. Everything hurt, and he stank. He grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom.

He took a long hot shower, which helped a little. He stood naked and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was covered with bruises, his face was drawn and pale. He grabbed a razor and shaved, he brushed his teeth, combed his hair and dressed. He paused at the door, then took a deep breath and went to the living room.

Cas was sitting on the floor with Jack. Cas smiled when he saw Dean.

“You look better.”

Dean snorted. “I smell better too.”

Cas chuckled. Jack help out his arms, and Dean picked him up.

“You should have woke me up.”

Cas shook his head. “You needed the sleep. We’re fine. I’ll get you something to eat.”

Dean sat on the floor and put Jack down. He sighed deeply. He knew he was going to have to talk to Cas, but he dreaded it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean waited until Jack was down with his nap, then he asked Cas to sit on the couch.

“Cas, I think it would be best if Jack and I went back to the Sanctuary.”

Cas looked shocked. “Why?”

Dean sighed and looked at his hands laying in his lap.

“It would just be better.”

“Better for who? You’d both be in a small room. There aren’t any places for Jack to play. I honestly don’t understand where this is coming from.”

Dean looked at him. “You need to find yourself a mate. One that you deserve, who deserves you. You can’t do that if Jack and I are here.”

Cas sat there for a minute, staring at Dean, then he got down on his knees in front of Dean.

“Dean, I will never, ever, want anyone but you. You are my true mate. Even if we never have sex, I don’t care. Do you understand me? I don’t care. You are the only man for me. If you insist on leaving me, I’ll live alone for the rest of my life, just waiting for you to come to your senses. Please, Dean, don’t leave.”

Dean started to cry. Cas leaned forward and wrapped Dean in his arms.

When Dean’s sobs finally reduced to hiccups and sniffs, He lifted his head.

“Cas, I want to stay, I really do. But…”

Cas put a finger to Dean’s lips. “Then stay. How about I get Pam to come and talk to you? Would that help?”

Dean nodded. “I think so, yeah.”

Cas called Pam and arranged for her to come over that afternoon. When she got there, Cas took Jack into the nursery and shut the door.

Pam sat on the couch and patted her hand next to where she sat. Dean sat down.

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry for what happened to you. Can you tell me about it?”

Dean sighed. He sat for a minute then nodded.

Once he started, it all just came pouring out. How afraid he was, how afraid for Jack. How badly Michael hurt him, beat him. How he couldn’t tell day from night or how long he’d been there. 

Then he talked about Cas. He said that he was too weak, too broken to ever be the kind of mate Cas deserved. How much he loved Cas, but because he loved him, he felt he needed to take Jack and leave. 

He stopped talking. Pam laughed.

“You are a real idiot, you know that, right?”

Dean’s mouth fell open. “That’s not very nice.”

Pam patted his shoulder. “Just telling you the truth. You’re an idiot.”

Dean looked at her. “Okay, why?”

Pam smiled at him.

“Oh honey, you said it yourself. You love Cas. and you damn well know he loves you. So running away from the best thing to ever happen to you makes you… an idiot.”

Dean couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Cas loves you with all his heart. If you want him to be happy, then you have to stay with him. He would be miserable without you. Not to mention Jack. He doesn’t care about your past. And frankly, you’re the strongest omega I’ve ever met. You  _ survived _ . You are a survivor. Be proud of that.”

Dean sat and thought about what Pam was saying. 

“I guess… I  _ am _ a survivor.”

“Oh baby, you sure are. Stop seeing yourself as broken. Even if you are dinged up a bit, you can let Cas help you with that. That’s all he wants in the world. Just you, with all your flaws, and to help you see just how special you really are.”

Dean sat quietly, thinking. Pam waited.

“So, I guess I need to talk to Cas.”

They both stood up, and walked to the nursery. Dean opened the door to Cas, holding a sleeping Jack and rocking in the rocking chair.

“Cas, I need to talk to you.”

Cas nodded. Pam walked up to him and took Jack. “I’ll watch him while you two talk.”

Cas followed Dean to the couch, and they sat down.

“Cas, talking to Pam helped a lot. I need to tell you…”

Cas waited for Dean to continue.

“I love you.”

Cas’ face broke into a huge smile. “I love you too, Dean.”

“I don’t know where we go from here, but Cas, I want to find out.”

Cas hugged him so tight, Dean had to say he couldn’t breathe.   
Cas sat back. “You have made me the happiest man on the planet, Dean.”

Dean blushed. “I’m gonna try. I want to make you happy. I want to be the very best I can for you. I’m going to try.”

“You already are, Dean. You already are the best for me. I love you more than I have words for.”

Dean smiled. “I love you that much too.”

Cas thanked Pam profusely. She slapped Dean on the ass on her way to the front door, making Dean jump a little and squeak. 

“I swear I could bounce a nickel off that ass.”

Dean blushed and Cas laughed.   
  


Little by little, things got back to normal. Cas took a week off work. When Dean questioned it, Cas just laughed, saying there had to be some perks to being the boss. They played with Jack, watched movies and talked. They didn’t make out, not yet. But Cas often found himself staring at Dean. And he was pretty sure Dean stared at him when he thought Cas wasn’t looking.

When Cas went back to work, they texted a lot all day, or Cas would call him just to see how he was doing. Dean actually loved that. Just hearing Cas’ voice never failed to make him smile. He was sure he could hear the smile in Cas’ voice as well. 

Everything was almost perfect. Almost.

And then Dean went into heat.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Saturday morning. Dean was getting Jack dressed while Cas made breakfast. He walked into the kitchen carrying Jack, and Cas sniffed. Dean’s scent was a little… off? He turned and looked at the two of them as Dean was putting Jack in his high chair.

“Dean, do you feel alright?”

Dean looked up at him. “I guess… I dunno. Just feeling a little weird.”

Cas walked over to him, taking a deep sniff.

“Dean, you’re going into heat.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “What? No, I can’t. It isn’t time for me to… oh fuck.”

“What?” Cas put his hand on Dean’s forehead and it was hot.

“Ellen told me that because of the syntheat, my cycles might be messed up for a few months. I completely forgot.”

Cas walked to the counter and grabbed his phone.

“Charlie, I need you to come over and watch Jack. For a few days. Dean’s in heat.”

He hung up and looked at Dean. “She’ll be right over.”

Dean sat down, looking unhappy.

“Cas… I didn’t want our first time to be… well, like  _ this _ .”

Cas knelt down in front of him.

“Dean, that means you were planning a first time?”

Dean blushed. “Well, yeah, I was.”

Cas smiled at him “It will be fine, Dean. We can still have a first time, when you’re done with your heat. We’ll make it be our first time, okay?”

Dean nodded. “Okay, Cas, if you say so.”

“I do.”

Dean began to sweat. Cas got him a cool cloth and then answered the door when Charlie arrived.

She breezed in, all smiles. “Okay, so, let’s get this show on the road. You go get Dean into the bedroom, I’ll feed Jack. Don’t worry about a thing. Cas, there’s a case of water in my trunk. Dean, get spare bedding and put it in Cas’ room.”

Cas chuckled at Charlie’s efficiency. He went to get the water.

As he was carrying it into the bedroom, Charlie added, “I’ll get snacks and food you two can eat on the fly after I feed Jack.”

Cas put the water down and hugged her. “Thank you so much.”

Charlie smiled. “Go. Take care of your man.”

Cas shut the door behind him and turned to look at Dean. Dean looked scared.

“Relax, Dean, everything is fine.”

Dean was shaking. “I’m nervous, Cas.”

Cas stood back and smiled. “Let’s get naked.”

Dean smirked a little and began to strip. When he was naked, he glanced at Cas shyly and laid down on the bed.

Cas stood next to the bed and took off his clothes. He maintained eye contact with Dean the entire time.

Dean was sweaty and beginning to wiggle and moan. Cas crawled over him, straddling him, and kissed him deeply. Dean grabbed the back of his neck, holding him there. Their tongues ran over each other, and Dean moaned again into Cas’ mouth.

The scent of Dean’s heat got intense, and mingled with the scent of Dean himself. Soon there was the additional scent of slick. Cas’ eyes flared red for a moment, then back to his usual intense blue.

Cas kissed his way down Dean’s throat, pausing to lick over Dean’s mating gland. Dean groaned. Cas left it and worked his mouth down Dean’s body, kissing his freckles and licking. He sucked a mark onto Dean’s belly, just above his cock. Dean moaned loudly.

“Cas… Cas  _ please _ …”

Cas moved lower and tapped on one of Dean’s thighs. Dean lifted his legs high.

Cas sniffed Dean’s slick, smiling, then licked over Dean’s hole and Dean groaned.

Cas licked and sucked Dean’s slick until Dean was begging him. 

Cas lifted his head, slick dripping off his chin, and smiled at Dean. Dean looked down between his legs with a frown.

“I’m dying here. For fuck’s sake, put your dick in me before I leave and go find an Alpha who will!”

Cas smiled more. “No, you won’t.”

Dean sighed, “No, I won’t. But please, Cas!”

Cas moved up and over Dean. He looked Dean in his eyes and pushed in.

They both groaned. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips and Cas pushed in all the way.

Cas held there for a moment, just feeling how incredible it was to be inside Dean, to feel how tight he was, how his channel just hugged his cock. Then he pulled back and pushed back in.

Dean was moaning out Cas’ name. 

Cas began to pull back and push in, with Dean clinging to him. 

“My god, Dean, you feel so good… so tight…”

Dean breathlessly replied that was because Cas was so damn big.

Cas had to go faster, harder as his need grew. Dean was meeting every thrust. Cas’ balls slapped against Dean’s ass, and that was exquisite. 

All too soon for Cas, his knot began to grow and tug on Dean’s hole. 

“Knot me, Alpha, please, I need your knot so bad!”

Cas whispered, “Patience baby, we’re almost there.”

Dean whimpered.

Cas kept up his hard pace, needing his knot to catch as badly as Dean did now.

It swelled, and it only popped out once more before it caught. Dean’s hole clenched, and the orgasm was mind-blowing. Cas came and came, filling Dean so full that his cum pressed back on his knot. He let his head fall against Dean’s shoulder and the need to bite was overwhelming.

He put his mouth over Dean’s mating gland and sucked on it.

Dean gasped, then moaned, “Do it! Mate me! Breed me! I love you…”

Cas bit. He felt his teeth puncture the skin and there was blood welling in his mouth. Mingled with the taste of blood was something akin to ambrosia. It was like drinking sunlight. 

Dean gasped and dug his fingers into Cas’ arms.

Cas had no conception of how long he had been biting. He released Dean’s neck and took a deep breath, then he rolled to his side, dragging Dean with him.

When he opened his eyes, it was to deep green eyes staring back at him.

“Cas, We’re… we’re  _ mated _ .”

Cas laughed. “Yes, yes we are, my sweet omega. You are mine now, forever. I’ll keep you safe, and I will love you to the end of the universe and back again.”

Dean smiled. “I love you so much, Cas. My mate… my Alpha.”

They kissed long and deeply. When they broke, Dean yawned.

“Sleep, my beautiful boy. You need your rest.”

Dean closed his eyes and slept. Cas just watched him. He felt so much love, his heart hurt.

Dean was his at last.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean’s heat lasted four days. They coupled over and over, in every position. Facing each other, Dean on his stomach, Dean on hands and knees, Dean on top riding Cas like a cowboy, on their sides, and once over the dresser which turned out to be a very bad idea and required them walking to get in bed. Not an easy task when tied together.

Finally it was over. They slept for a day. 

Cas woke up first, got out of bed carefully so as to not wake up Dean, and dressed. He walked out of the bedroom and found Charlie.

She told Cas that Jack was asleep, and hugged him.

“How are you? How’s Dean?”

Cas assured her that they were both fine. He added that they were mated. Charlie hugged him again.

After looking in on Jack, Cas thanked Charlie profusely and she left. He sat down with a cup of coffee, thinking.

While he’d watched Dean sleep and waited for them to come untied, Cas had thought about Jack and wondered how he was. This had him thinking. What the Sanctuary needed was a sort of day care, well, more like a ‘week care’ so omegas had a safe place to leave their pups during heats. He was going to begin the implementation of it when he went back to work. He thought Charlie was just the person to put in charge of it.

He got a pad and began to jot down notes about it, when Dean walked into the kitchen. He looked tired, still, and thinner than he had before his heat started. Cas jumped up and hugged him.

“How do you feel?”

Dean chuckled. “Like I just went through a heat that lasted a month long.”

Cas smiled. “It  _ was _ intense, wasn’t it?”

Dean kissed him. “Yeah, but it was also amazing.”

Cas kissed him back. “Yes, that too.”

Dean looked around. “Where’s Jack?”

“Sleeping.”

After Dean looked in on his son, he sat down at the table with a cup of coffee.

“So what’s this?”

Cas looked at the pad. “It’s notes for an idea I got while we were in bed,”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. “So, a new sex toy?”

Cas laughed. “No, you insatiable man, a  _ week-care _ . You know, as opposed to a daycare.”

Dean frowned. “A what?”

Cas sat down and explained his idea. Dean smiled bigger and bigger the more Cas talked.

“That’s an awesome idea, Cas.”

Cas sighed. “It is, but it requires a lot of figuring things out. Like, how are we going to get the pups to the Sanctuary, when the omega is already in heat? Not everyone knows when it’s going to happen.”

Dean smiled and pointed at himself. “Case in point.”

Cas nodded. “Exactly. So I guess we’d need a van.”

Dean thought. “Or maybe, volunteers who could stay with the pups in their homes while the omega is in heat. At least if they had a mate and a home.”

Cas grinned. “That’s a great idea, Dean! We could do both. Have a place for the pups to stay, and some omegas who could go to a home and stay with the pup.”

Dean sighed, “That would take a lot of omegas.”

Cas thought about it. “Well, we have a lot of omegas who live in the Sanctuary. Maybe some of them would like to help out.”

They brainstormed for a bit, and then Jack started to cry. Dean went to him.

“Hey, how’s my little man? Daddy missed you a lot. Let’s see about that diaper.”

Cas stood in the doorway, smiling at his mate and the pup. His pup, now. 

Dean looked at him and smiled. “See? There’s your papa. Wave at papa.”

Cas felt a lump in his throat when Jack waved his hand.

Everyone at the Sanctuary was very excited to hear that Cas was mated. Those who knew Dean were even more excited when they heard it was Dean. Some people bought them gifts, but the one that amused them the most was from Gabriel. He sent them a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and a butt plug. Cas eyed Dean lustfully when he held them up.

It took over three months to get the pup care idea up and running. They struggled with what to call it. Many names were offered but nothing sounded right, They finally came up with Omegas in Heat Pup Care. OHPC. It wasn’t great but it was the best they could come up with.

Charlie was put in charge of it. Many of the omegas staying in the Sanctuary offered to help.

They spread the word, and soon, there were many pups in the area that had been set aside for them, and several omegas in homes caring for pups.

Cas was really happy with it, and proud of the help that Dean had been. He’d come up with many good ideas, such as helping with the decorating of the area the pups would stay in.

Dean started going to the OHPC every day with Jack. He met Jo and her pup, Hannah. Dean felt like he had a lot in common with Jo, and he’d spend part of every day talking with her. Jo seemed to blossom from their friendship.

The OHPC was a huge success. Not only for the mated omegas who needed someplace safe for their pups when they were in heat, but many of the omegas who lived in the Sanctuary were benefiting as well. Dean, especially, became a sort of folk hero to them. He was living proof that things would get better if they just believed in themselves and allowed good things to happen. 

Therapists began to encourage omegas to participate in the program as a way to heal. 

Word spread, and a national magazine did a spread on the facility. Some caring individuals from other cities began to contact Cas, thinking of starting something similar in their towns. Cas would provide them with all the information and help he could, but he steadfastly refused to travel. He wouldn’t leave Dean even for a day.

When Michael’s brothel had been closed down, there were so many omegas in need of help that Cas had to open a second Sanctuary. 

When Jack had his second birthday party at the facility, Cas announced that Dean was pregnant. He looked at Dean like he had hung the moon. 

Dean had a daughter. They named her Mary, after Dean’s mother who had died when he was four. Three years later they had another girl, and named her Eileen. The pups were happy, healthy children. Cas had a vasectomy after Eileen.

Eventually, Cas retired and left the day to day running of the Sanctuary to Sam and Charlie. All he wanted was to wake up with Dean every morning and have his arms around Dean every night. He wanted to watch his pups grow up. He got all of this and more. 


End file.
